Not Following the Rocky Road
by lil-rock14
Summary: Kira and her older brother, Phil, end up in WWE locker rooms. Their father, who is a WWE superstar, invited them to a show. Who is their father? What is the story behind Kira and Phil? A great superstar returns. Include Raw and Smackdown superstars.
1. A Bad First Impression

**Hey everyone. This is my first story. First of all I need to say that this story is extremely in an alternate universe. This story will be ongoing. It will include Raw and Smackdown superstars. There must be some things that you need to know…**

**Stone Cold Steve Austin has been back for about two weeks.**

**Mick Foley has been back for about a month.**

**WWE Champion – JBL  
****World Champion – HHH  
****U.S Champion – John Cena  
****Cruiserweight Champion – Josh Mathews  
****Intercontinental Champion – Shelton Benjamin  
****World Tag Team Champions – Eugene & William Regal  
****WWE Tag Team Champions – Rey Mysterio & Rob Van Dam  
****Women's Champion – Lita**

**Summary: Kira and her older brother, Phil, end up in WWE locker rooms. Their father, who is a WWE superstar, invited them to a show. Who is their father? What is the story behind Kira and Phil? A great superstar returns. Include Raw and Smackdown superstars. NO FLAMES PLEASE**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All of the WWE superstars belong to the WWE. The only things that I own are the characters of the two teenagers.

Coach stood in the hallway in front of a locker room with mike in hand. Raw was going to start off with an interview by the Coach. "Hello, this is Coach here in front of an unmarked, private locker room trying to see who could possibly be inside. Maybe the GM of Raw has brought someone over from Smackdown, or maybe it's someone new, or better yet, the return of a superstar. But who is it. The GM is keep qui-"

"Excuse me," interrupted a girl who was bout 16 years old. She was wearing a black shirt and black sweats with a white line down the sides. She wasn't very tall and had black hair that fell about half a foot passed her shoulders. "Excuse me," she said again impatiently.

"Who are you?" Coach asked arrogantly. He didn't know who this girl was, but he didn't like her tone of voice. "Are you lost?"

"Not to be mean or anything, but you are blocking the entrance to my locker room."

"Your locker room?"

"Did I stutter?" the girl rolled her eyes and pushed passed Coach. She had enough of this interrogation. She began to pound on the door. "Phil! Open up!" she yelled.

The door jolted open and a tall boy about 18 or 19 stood in the doorway. He was also wearing a black shirt and black sweats. "Kira Elaine! What are you doing?"

"I was trying to get into the room, but someone was in the way." Kira walked into the locker room ignoring Coach. She closed the door behind her leaving a very confused and shocked Coach.

"This is Coach, and I am going to get to the bottom of this." With that, the Coach walked off.

The crowd was as confused as Coach was. Everyone was trying to guess who the two mystery teenagers were. "Well, King. That is a very interesting way to kick off Raw," said JR.

"Who were those two teenagers?"

"I don't know, but hopefully we will know by the end of tonight's show. Well, now coming down tot the ring is Lita. What a great way to kick of Raw with Lita defending her Women's Title against Molly Holly."

Molly then came down to the ring with her ever present scowl. She wanted her shot against Lita for the title and now that she got it, she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers. The crowd was on Lita's side the entire match.

The momentum kept switching from Molly to Lita to Molly and back to Lita again. Just as soon as the momentum looked like it was shifting back towards Molly, Lita hit the Twist of Fate and a moonsault in a successful title defense.

"That was an awesome match, King," JR said.

"I agree, but Coach is on a mission to find out who that Kira Elaine girl is and so are we."

Coach marched down the hallway to Eric Bischoff's office. Coach thought that they had a very good relationship and that Bischoff would easily tell him what is going on. Coach got to the room and he knocked on the door.

After a few minutes of knocking and nobody answering, Coach bust through the door and into the room. Bischoff was busy talking to Mick Foley. They crowd went crazy at the sight of Mick. "What are you doing?" Bischoff asked. "I was having a meeting with Mick."

"Mr. B, this is really important. There are two teenagers in a locker room, just sitting there."

"I know of Kira and Phil. Coach, leave them alone."

"You know about this…Kira Elaine?" asked Coach. He was now completely at a lost. He wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Kira Elaine? Why didn't you tell me, Bischoff?"

"You know them?" Coach asked Mick. Coach felt out of the loop.

Foley glared at Bischoff and stomped out of the room. "He knows them. How? So what about-"

"Leave them alone, Coach," Bischoff interrupted. "You don't know who you are messing with. It is business." Then Bischoff walked out of his room, leaving a confused and very frustrated Coach.

"I will get to the bottom of this," Coach said also walking out of the room.

**Should I continue? If I get good reviews I will.**


	2. A Familar Face

**Disclaimer: Check back to the first chapter. Basically the only things that I own are Kira and Phil.**

"The next match is between Maven and Captain Charisma," King said.

"King, I still want to know who that girl and boy was. Mick Foley seems to know who…Kira is at least. Could this possibly be the connection of those two to the WWE?"

"It could be, JR, but here comes Captain Charisma and his partner, Tyson Tomko."

Maven's theme blazed throughout the arena. He ran down the ramp into the ring and cockily greeted the fans. Christian didn't waste any time as he attacked Maven from the back. Maven easily recovered and got the upper hand in the match.

Everything seemed to be going Maven's way, but he forgot about one thing. One big thing. Tyson Tomko. Maven had just clotheslined Christian and climbed onto the top rope. Christian slowly got up and Maven sized up Christian's position and was ready to missile drop-kick him, when Tomko 'accidentally' shook the rope causing Maven to fall.

Christian quickly rolled him up as the ref counted 1-2-3. The 'Problem Solver' had solved another problem. The two walked out of the ring and celebrated leaving a shocked and confused Maven lying in the ring.

JR spoke up, obviously irritated. "Well, Christian wins another match with the help of Tyson Tomko."

"What are you talking about, JR? Christian would have easily beat Maven even if it wasn't for Tyson Tomko accidentally hitting the top rope."

"Right," JR said incredulously. Kira appeared on the titantron. "Look, it is Kira again."

Kira walked around backstage just to check out her surrounding. She had left Phil in the locker room with their father. She stumbled a little and looked down to see that one of her shoes was untied. She bent down to tie it. As soon as she stood back up, one of her contacts fell out. "Well, that's just great. First my show, and then the contacts."

Again she bent over, but this time it was to look for her missing contact. "Just great," she mumbled.

Mick was charging around backstage looking for Kira. Something was definitely going on, and Mick definitely needed to know what it was. He found Kira in the middle of a hallway hunched over, obviously looking for something. Kira stiffened up at the sound of the footsteps. She knew that if the person stepped on her contact, she would need to buy another pair for the fourth time in two weeks.

Kira put her hand down on the ground and gasped. She looked at her hand and saw her contact sticking to her hand. She had found her contact and stood up. She turned around and walked into something hard. She almost fell back, but she felt two strong arms catch her. "I'm sorry," she replied.

"It's all right. Are you lost?" Mick asked.

"I was looking for my contact. I can't see you out of one eye. I – wait… Mick!" Kira shrieked.

"Kira, here, let's go clean your contacts," Mick said.

Mick led her to the nearest bathroom and she cleaned her contact. When she walked out, Mick was waiting for her. They walked down the hall talking. Kira was really glad to see a familiar face.

"Hey Mick."

"Kira, how have you, Phil, and your dad been?"

"Good. And what about you?"

"Good."

"Dad is happy to be back."

"Well, we needed him. It was good to see you before everything got out of control."

"Yeah, you too. Dad is in the locker room if you want to talk to him. Does he know you're here?"

"I don't think so. I didn't even know he was coming back."

"Oh. Well, I have to go now. Before Coach tries to throw me out."

"You do that."

"Bye, Mick."

Kira walked away from Mick and towards her locker room. Mick sighed and continued walking down the hallway.

"This night just keeps getting stranger, King," JR said.

**Should I continue? Please review and no flames. Any idea who the mystery man is yet? Thanks to all those who reviewed.**


	3. Just A Visit

**Disclaimer: Check back to the first chapter. Basically the only things that I own are Kira and Phil.**

Randy Orton was getting ready to be interviewed by Christy Hemme. The crowd (especially the women) cheered as they saw him on the screen. Randy flashed his trademark smile as Christy winked at him. "So Randy, I just want to say, good luck in your match tonight against Batista."

"Why, thank you, Christy."

"You're welcome. So, how are you feeling for your match tonight?"

"I'm feeling great. You see, I may have taken a beating from Evolution last week on Raw. I may have taken a Batista Bomb and Pedigree from both of them, but I am still here. And once I beat Batista, Triple H, your title is mine.

You see, Triple H, I have beaten you before and as of lately, your record against me hasn't been that great. So what is it telling you? It is telling you that the title around your waist or on your shoulder, whichever it is, will soon be mine. Once I nail Batista with the RKO, you will be next. And the next Heavyweight Champion will be me. RKO."

The crowd yelled along with him as screamed as he left the screen. "Well, JR, even though Orton talks a lot of talk, I still have my money on Batista."

"I don't know, King. Randy Orton has a fire in his eyes and I think that Triple H's title reign might be coming to an end."

Chris Jericho ran down the ramp into the ring after his theme music plated. He grabbed the mike from Lilian Garcia. "Edge!" he yelled. "I am tired of you going on and on about how you deserve this title shot that Orton is getting tonight. Well, I am going to shut you up and prove that finally, I will get my shot at what I deserve. Edge you are-"

Edge's theme music plaed through the arena as he ran down the ramp. As soon as he slid under the pottom rope, Jericho was on him. Jericho never gave Edge the chance to gain momentum. Jericho threw him against the ropes and drop kicked him as he came flying back at him.

Edge fell to the mat like a ton of bricks. Jericho first went for the cover then put the Walls of Jericho on him. Edge first writhed in pain trying to get out of it. Then he eventually tapped out and Jericho let go. Jericho sauntered up the ramp with a smile on his face as he had proved a point.

Inside of Kira's and Phil's locker room, Phil was sitting on the couch playing on their Playstation 2. "Where is dad?" Kira asked.

Phil pointed towards the bathroom. "Is he using it?" Phil didn't reply. "Is he getting ready?" Phil shrugged. "Are you going to say anything besides grunting and using body motions? Nevermind."

Kira walked to the door and knocked on it. "Dad! I spoke to Mick. You should go talk to him."

Kira sat down next to Phil on the couch. She took the second player controller and played against her brother. The bathroom door opened and their father stayed out of view. "Are you going to see him?" Kira asked. Kira and Phil looked at their father. "Okay. We'll stay out of trouble."

King spoke up with an optimistic smile on his face. "Maybe we will finally see who the mystery father is," King said.

Mick Foley was in his locker room and someone had just entered before him. The door closed before anyone was able to see who the mystery person was. "King, I don't think that it will be any time soon," JR replied.

**Any guesses? All will be revealed in about two or three chapters...**


	4. Are You Serious

**Hey all... I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. There has just been a lot to deal with, and my computer has also been out of commission. I am doing this from my cousin's computer right now, so I hope that everything turns out all right. I will try to update when I can, but I am not going to make any promises. So for now, here is a chapter. I am hoping that I still have some readers though. **

**angelle-akorah:** OH MY GOODNESS! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU READ MY STORY! I am a fan of your work. I loved Bad Apple! This just makes my day. I have a huge grin on my face now. And just to tell you... angelle is my middle name! Wow... I hope you enjoy this chapter...

**Disclaimer: Check back to the first chapter. Basically the only things that I own are Kira and Phil.**

Eugene's music played and the crowd cheered. Eugene came down the ramp waving to all of his fans in the crowd. He was accompanied by his tag team partner and manager, William Regal. He got into the ring and went on all four posts and waved to the crowd some more. "Who would have thought King that Eugene would be liked so much by the crowd," JR asked his fellow announcer.

"Come on, JR. With a manager like William Regal, of course Eugene would have gained a lot of fame."

La Resistance's music played and Robert Conway came down the ramp without his partner, Sylvian Grenier. He was waving his flag around as Lilian announced him. "And coming down the ring is Robert Conway."

Eugene took off his jacket and gave it to Regal along with the tag team title. The referee rand the bell to start off the match. Robert and Eugene locked up in the center of the ring and Robert reversed it by putting Eugene in a headlock. Eugene pushed Robert into the turnbuckle and Robert went chest first into it. Eugene ran toward Robert, but was met with an elbow to the face.

Eugene turned around and covered his face, Robert grabbed Eugene's hair and pulled him down. Robert then went for the cover, but Regal pulled him off of Eugene. The match went back and for with Eugene finally getting the momentum for most of the match. Eugene went for the stunner, but Robert avoided it. Eugene then went for the Rock Bottom and nailed Robert with it. Eugene went of the cover and the ref and crowd counted 1-2-3. The crowed went wild at Eugene's win. Lilian announced Eugene as the winner. William Regal went back into the ring and celebrated with Eugene.

"That was a great match," JR said.

"It is probably the only thing normal going on tonight," King replied. Kira's locker room appeared on the titantron. "But now we return you to your unusual RAW..."

Kira was lying on her stomach on the couch with headphones on and was writing in a notebook. Phil was sitting down on the floor in front of Kira playing Playstation 2. Kira took off her headphones and watched her brother play. They both turned their heads at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Are you going to get that?" Kira asked her brother. Phil shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Stupid question."

Kira rolled off the couch and backhanded Phil's head in the process. Kira opened the door and sighed at who she saw. "Are you serious?" Kira asked. Coach and three other security guards walked into the locker room. "You are serious. No, don't worry Coach, you can come into the locker room," Kira said sarcastically.

Coach walked up to Kira. "I don't like your attitude."

Kira stared back at Coach. "The feeling is mutual."

Coach signaled the security guards and one of them went to turn off the Playstation. Phil was angry because he didn't save. "You two are coming with us. We are going to expose you guys and find out who you really are," Coach said.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Kira yelled to Coach.

"I don't know the meaning of giving up," Coach replied and told the guards to take Kira and Phil.

"Don't touch me you big jerk!" Kira yelled as one of the guards threw her over his shoulder. "Phil, grab my sunglasses."

Phil grabbed both of their glasses and threw Kira's pair to her. She caught them and put them on. Phil put his on and silently walked out of the room. "Take them down to the ring," Coach said.

"You wait until our father hears about this, you jerk," Kira replied.

**I hope that this makes up for not updating. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes because it was a little rushed. I will update if I get some reviews. The mystery will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	5. Party In The Ring

**Wow... two updates in two days. What can I say? I was inspired, or maybe I feel I owe it to everyone who has read my story. **

Thanks to those who reviewed!

**Disclaimer: Check back to the first chapter. Basically the only things that I own are Kira and Phil.**

King and JR stared at the entrance and waited for Coach and the security guards to walk out with the teenagers. "The mystery of the teenagers is finally going to be revealed," King said.

"King, I can honestly say that I have given up on trying to solve this one. But what are the consequences of Coach going against the General Manager's orders?" JR replied.

"I don't know, JR, but I think we should handle one thing at a time."

Coach's music played and the crowd booed him as he walked down the ramp. He was followed by Phil, who himself was followed by two big security guards. Last, was the third security guard with Kira thrown ever his shoulder.

Coach got into the ring and took the mike from Lilian. Phil calmly walked into the ring and leaned on one of the ring posts. The last security guard had to carry Kira into the ring and he dropped and she landed on her butt. "You two need to tell me who you are, or you are going to get kicked out of this arena," Coach threatened.

Kira stood up and snatched the mike out of his hands. The crowd cheered since the mike was out of Coach's hands. "I don't have to tell you anything," she replied. "You know, **_Coach_** what will Mr. Bischoff think when he finds out you went against his orders."

The Coach got another mike from someone outside the ring. "I will worry about that later." Coach walked over to Phil who was looking around the arena completely relaxed. "And what about your brother here. Why isn't he saying anything?"

"Because he would rather not talk to people who aren't worth his time," Kira spat.

The crowd cheered again. It seemed that they were on Kira's side. "You know, Kira...I have had it with your snide comments," Coach said as he forced her towards the security guards. They moved to grab her, but Mick Foley's music came on and the crowd went wild.

Foley came charging down the ring. He came into the ring and Kira threw him the mike. Foley stood toe to toe with Coach, then backed down. "I don't know, but Coach, from what I heard from their father, I was told that Bischoff assured him that they would not be brought into the business, but here you are doing exactly the opposite. I don't think Bischoff would like that you are messing with business."

"What are you doing here, Foley? This isn't any of your **_business_**!" Coach yelled. "I just want to know who these kids are."

"They are my business!" Foley yelled. "I have known them for years, so it is obviously my business."

Bischoff's music played and he walked down the ramp into the ring. It looked as if there was a party in the ring, but no one was having fun. Bischoff took the mike away from Coach. "Coach, what did I tell you? I told you to leave these two alone. It is business that you are messing with."

Somehow, Coach ended up with another mike in his hand. "But Mr. B-"

"I assured their father that they would not get involved with any of this!" the General Manager yelled and interrupted Coach. "How does that make me look if I make a promise and I am not keeping it. You are giving me a bad name, and are lucky that I am not going to fire you."

Kira and Phil smiled. Foley was also smiling. "Well, now that we have this all straightened out, would you mind if I escorted these two back to their locker rooms?" Foley asked.

"Yes, you can go," Bischoff said.

Coach was about to protest, but Bischoff silenced him. Kira bowed in gratitude and Phil smiled. Foley sat on the second rope so that Kira could exit. Phil walked to the ring post to walk down the stairs.

Kira was about to jump to the ground, but her father's music blazed throughout the arena. Kira, Phil and Foley all broke into giant smiles, and got back into the ring. Coach shook his head and looked at the entrance unsure of what he just heard. The crowd was also unsure, but they cheered at the sound of the entrance music. Everyone looked at the entrance and waited.

And the mystery of the superstar was finally revealed as he walked down the ramp.

**I have never written a cliff-hanger before... I hope that it turned out all right. But I think that I need to lead it up to revealing the father of Kira and Phil. SO... in other words... the mystery won't be revealed until the next chapter. My bad everyone. It just turned out better this way. I'm sorry... I had to end it there. Like I said, it was all a lead in to the discovery. But that means that the father will definitely be revealed in the next chapter. ANY GUESSES? Come on. I will try to update later. Sorry for the mistakes again. I don't have anyone to correct my work. Please review. And again thanks to all of my readers. I hope you liked the chapter. **


	6. Mystery No More

**And finally... the revealing of the mystery father. Sorry for dragging this out as long as possible, but now you will know. Thanks for the reviews. I am sorry if it isn't as surprising as it should have been. Well... onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: Check back to the first chapter. Basically the only things that I own are Kira and Phil.**

The famous (or infamous) entrance song of the missed superstar blazed throughout the arena. IF YA SMELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL... WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING! The entire crowd rose to their feet and cheered. Although many were unsure if it was just a prank or someone just made a mistake with songs to play.

The Rock then came down the ramp and the decibel level of the crowd rose. This was a surprise to the entire crowd. He walked down the ramp wearing a black shirt and black sweats with a white line down the sides, just like the teens in the ring. He also had his ever present sunglasses on. The Rock got into the ring and went on all of the ring posts and raised his fist to signal the crowd. On his last post he turned his head towards Coach. He jumped off the post and gave hugs to Kira and Phil.

The Rock got a mike and brought it to his mouth, but didn't say anything because he wanted to wait for the crowd to quiet down. The crowd got the message and slowly silenced. He stood at the center of the ring with Kira to his left and Phil to his right. The Rock turned off his glasses and Kira and Phil removed theirs. "Finally... the Rock has come back," he paused.

The crowd yelled out the name of their city. "To Los Angeles."

He waited for the crowd to silence again. "To the WWE..." The entire arena cheered at the official statement of his return. "You see, Bischoff," he addressed who was still in the ring with Coach and the security guards. "You told the Rock that his children wouldn't be **_bothered_** if he came back to RAW. You **_assured_** the Rock that his children could stay in his locker room without him having to worry about them getting into trouble. But here the Rock is... in the middle of the ring, standing **_next_** to his children."

Bischoff couldn't take any more yelling from the Rock. "Rock, you have to know that it wasn't my fault that you daughter and son were brought down to the ring. I personally told Coach here to leave them alone. I cannot control his actions."

The Rock sauntered in the direction of Coach. The security guards bolted out of the ring as fast as they could. "Coach, why is it that every time the Rock comes back, you always end up getting in his way? You see, the Rock doesn't appreciate you taking his children out of his locker room and showing them to the entire RAW crowd without his permission."

"Rock, I didn't know that they were your children." Then Coach thought about the age difference between the Rock and his 'kids'. "But it doesn't seem possible how they are your children. I don't think that-"

"It doesn't matter what you think!" the Rock yelled. The crowd cheered. "They are the Rock's children, and if you ever go near the Rock's children again, the Rock will personally handle you. Now apologize to them." The Rock then threw the mike off to the side.

Coach walked up to Kira. "I'm sorry, Kira." He then walked over to Phil and held out his hand. "I'm sorry," he said. Phil shook his hand. Phil had nothing to hate Coach for. Except for turning off his game. Coach walked toward Rock and held out his hand. "I'm sorry. It won't happened again."

Rock shook his hand, but then Rock Bottomed Coach. The crowd went wild when Coach was floored. Rocky chants echoed throughout the arena. The Rock took the mike out of Coach's hand. "No, it won't happen again." The Rock paused and looked at the crowd. "If ya smellllllllllllllllllllllllll... what the Rock...is...cooking," he yelled into the mike. The crowd was along with him. Then he did the People's Eyebrow and walked out of the ring. His kids followed him and they were followed by Foley.

"Well, King, the mystery is finally solved," JR said.

"The Rock has finally returned!" King yelled. "And I have to say, that was one of the most unusual returns I have seen."

**All right all right... I know this was pretty lame. I just wanted to be able to bring the Rock back to the WWE my way. I hope it was to everyone's liking. But come on... I gave a hint in I think it was chapter 4... Eugene doing the Rock Bottom. Also, look at my name... Ohhh... the light finally goes off Also check the title of this story. To my reviewers.**

**OTHlover04**: Thank you for the review. I hope that you continue to read.

**angelle-akorah**: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put you in that much suspense. Well, at least you don't have to worry about who the father is anymore. I am so glad that you are liking this story. It is a real boost to my confidence. Also I didn't see if you liked or didn't like the Rock on your page, so I hope this is to your liking.

**Lauren Grant**: You were the only person who guessed who the mystery father could be, and you got it right. How did you figure it out? A little curious about that. I hope that you liked this chapter.

**Well, I hope that you all want me to continue. Please review.**


	7. Friends, Enemies, And Undecided

**Well... now that the mystery is solved, I need to create another mystery. Just not yet. I did say that this story was going to be ongoing and there were also going to be some Smackdown superstars. And I am also open to suggestions if you have any. Well onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: Check back to the first chapter. Basically the only things that I own are Kira and Phil.**

The Rock, Foley, Phil and Kira were walking around backstage to get to their locker room. They were all laughing and talking about what just happened. "Dad, you should have seen the look on Coach's face when you came out. It was priceless," Kira said.

"I gotta admit, Rock. His jaw dropped to the other side of the planet," Foley added.

"The entire thing was great," Phil said.

"He speaks," Kira said. "Why couldn't you say anything when we were in the ring?"

"You looked like you had everything under control," Phil replied.

Kira went to go punch her older brother in the arm, but was stopped when their father stepped in the way. He raised his eyebrow and she stopped. "Kira, not that the Rock doesn't mind that you are liked by the crowd, but he doesn't like that you are causing trouble in the business."

"But dad, you were laughing three seconds ago."

"But that doesn't mean it was right. The Rock brought you two with him so that he could spend some time with his children, but it's hard when **_they_** are getting into trouble their first day here."

"Don't try to pull me into this," Phil said. "It was all Kira's doing. She picked a fight with Coach."

"Enough!" the Rock yelled. "The Rock doesn't want to hear of this any more. Coach got what he deserved and now you are a part of the WWE family. So why don't the Rock, his best friend, and his family celebrate."

They stood in front of the locker room and waited for Rock to open it. When he opened it, Phil and Foley walked in. Rock waited for Kira to walk in, but she waited outside. "I think... that I want to look around the back for awhile. I won't get into trouble," Kira said.

Rock went inside the locker room and Kira continued to walk through the halls. She passed a number of superstars, some were nice enough to say hi to her, others told them how much they enjoyed her picking on Coach, and the rest just ignored her. She was **_only_** a 16 year old girl that was lucky enough to have a father in the WWE.

She passed Shelton Benjamin, who was one of the people who were nice enough to say hi to her. They talked on the side for a little while. "I have to say, Coach's face was the funniest thing that I have ever seen in my life. I wish that I had a camera to save that moment," Shelton said.

"I can guarantee that someone has it on camera," Kira replied. "You should get going."

"It was nice to meet you," Shelton said. Kira winked at him in reply.

They walked off in different directions. Kira stared at Shelton as she continued to walk in the opposite direction not looking where she was going. It was just her luck that she walked into a brick wall of three people in the middle of the hall and was floored. "Excuse me little girl, but you need to watch where you are going. The Champ was walking here," said a famous voice.

"Flair... Flair, I got this," said a big gruff voice.

Kira looked up and loudly sighed. She just had to run into the three men of Evolution. **_Just great_**, she thought to herself.

"Stay out of my way, **_Little Rock_**," Triple H threatened. "I beat your father many times, and you are nothing, just like him."

"Well, sorry that I was standing in the middle of a hallway open to anyone," she replied sarcastically. Kira looked at Batista. "And what are you looking at."

Batista was visibly shaken by the little girl in front of them and Kira was feeling the same way about Batista. Batista walked over to help her up and stuck out his hand. She slapped it away and got up on her own. "Just leave her alone, Hunter. She didn't mean anything by it. Let's just go and get ready for my match," Batista said.

"You look really familiar," Kira said.

"Get away from the Rock's daughter!" yelled the Rock from behind Kira. "What is this Triple H, you are so lame that you have to resort to picking on teenagers?"

"You just keep you and your family out of my way," said Triple H. He and Flair pushed their way passed Kira and Rock. Batista slowly walked passed them, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow drawn to her. He shook it off and walked toward to ring.

"Dad, who was that?" Kira asked. "I know Flair and Triple H, but I don't remember the third guy."

"That is Batista, but the Rock doesn't want you to worry about him," the Rock said quickly to change the subject, and he led her back toward the locker room.

"And I thought that the mysteries were going to end with the welcome back of the Rock. I guess that I was wrong," said JR. "Batista and Randy Orton, next."

**I hope that this turned out all right. I don't know how this mystery came about, it just flowed from my fingertips. Sorry... But I honestly have to say that this one won't be solved for a very long time. Not until I introduce some Smackdown superstars: Like John Cena. Don't worry, the relationship between Batista and Kira is just that he is someone from her past and the other way around. But I hope that it didn't put out the wrong message. I don't know when I will be able to update for the next chapter, so I might have to leave you all hanging. Well thanks for the reviews and please review this chapter. **


	8. Fighting For What

**Well, after the next few chapters (or the next one), this story is going to be mostly about Kira and her involvement in the WWE. I hope that you guys like her as a character. It is really hard to write matches, but I will write them if they matter. I hope that you guys liked how Batista was introduced into the story, but I don't know where the story is going with him... It will develop how it develops. Well... here is the match between Batista and Randy Orton.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kira and Phil. That is it.**

The guys of Evolution were making their way down to the ring, Ric and Triple H in front and Batista slowly following behind them. He tried to push the feeling of familiarity in the back of his head and concentrate on his match. "What is your problem, Hunter?" Batista said.

"What are you talking about, Dave?"

"Why are you picking on little girls?"

Triple H and Flair stopped walking and turned around. "She got in my way. And she is the daughter of the Rock. He is back trying to steal the spotlight from me, but that isn't going to happen. I **_am_** RAW.**_ I_** have the title. I am the Game."

Flair stepped in, not wanting to hear any more of them fighting. "Guys, guys. The Rock has been back for five minutes. Five minutes! We can worry about him when there is something to worry about. Right now, all we need to worry about is Orton. Batista, you know what to do," Flair said.

"Yeah, you're right Ric," Batista said.

Lilian announced Randy Orton as he came down to the ring. He had his cocky smile plastered across his face and the crowd was eating it up. The cheers got louder as he climbed the ringposts to motion to the crowd. As soon as he jumped to the center of the ring, Batista's music started.

The crowd was divided. More were cheering for Batista, but others didn't because of his involvement with Evolution. He walked down the ramp and did his entrance. He was followed by Triple H with his belt over his shoulder and Ric Flair. Randy backed into one of the posts when the three of them entered the ring.

Flair and Triple H gave an assuring pat on the back to Batista and they both exited the ring. Batista and Randy waited in the middle of the ring for the referee to signal the bell. As soon as the bell rang, they both waited for someone to make the first move.

Triple H and Flair were on the side of the ring yelling to Batista. When Batista turned his head for a few seconds and while he was distracted, Randy took the opportunity to make the first move.

Randy got the early upper hand, but it quickly changed when Batista used all of his power to force Randy into one of the ringposts. The other members of Evolution were clapping and smiling as Batista beat on the former member of Evolution.

From then on, Batista had the upper hand on the match, except for some desperate moves Randy did that caught Batista off guard. The momentum quickly took a 180 and Randy got the upper hand. He attempted to do the RKO, but Batista pushed him off. Flair and Triple H saw what was happening and decided to help Batista. Flair jumped into the ring and distracted the referee. Triple H jumped into the ring and beat on Randy.

Batista didn't like that the other men of Evolution were interfering with the match, but he couldn't do anything to stop Hunter. Batista and Triple H were standing over Randy when the referee saw Triple H in the ring. He banned Flair and Triple H from ringside. They angrily left the ringside.

The match ended quickly when Batista nailed the Batista Bomb on Randy and went in for the cover. 1-2-3. And the match ended. Batista jumped out of the ring and looked up at the titantron.

The Rock and Kira were talking in Rock's locker room. "The Rock thought that you said you were going to stay out of trouble?" he said lecturing his daughter.

"I tried, but it isn't my fault that I can't turn into a pancake and flatten up against a wall every single time three massive people walk through a hall and I can't move out of the way fast enough," Kira replied.

"One day, Kira Elaine. You have been with the Rock for **_one day_** and you are the biggest trouble-maker on the planet," the Rock asked.

"That isn't my fault, dad!" Kira yelled. "And who is that Batista guy? Why does he seem so familiar?"

"He is a nobody. The Rock doesn't want you to worry about him," he said.

"Why not? Why aren't you listening to me? Who is he and what are you hiding?" Kira asked.

"Kira Elaine, just drop it, and let's go home," the Rock said. Kira walked away from her father.

Batista shook his head and walked up the ramp. "Well, King, this is goodbye from a very unusual, but great night of RAW. This is JR and have a great night."

**Well... another chapter done. I am sorry I haven't been updating as recently as I have been, I just went back to school. Definitely a bummer. I know that this chapter didn't really have that much going on, but I needed to finish the first 'episode'** **of RAW. I have a lot of ideas, I just need to set it up to get there. The next chapter will take place at the next RAW. Well I hope that you all liked this chapter. Please review. Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapters. **


	9. Broken Promises

**Hello everyone! All right, I know that I haven't been updating... but I have a good excuse. My computer isn't working at my house and the only way that I can update is if I come to my cousin's house. And here I am. Well, now it's the summer so I will be here more often and I will probably get my computer fixed also. So... on with the story. This is the start of just basically Kira. My bad. It will be in episode form until it would feel all right to change. I hope that you all like the drama between the Rock and Kira. The thing between Batista and Kira won't be revealed for awhile, but there will be stuff thrown out just because my mind works like that. I don't know where this chapter is going because I am basically just free-typing. Okay. Here is goes.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kira and Phil. I wished I owned a lot more things, but I can handle owning Kira and Phil.**

The Rock and his son Phil walked around backstage. The crowd in the arena cheered, but everyone was asking the same question: Where was Kira? The crowd had a formed opinion from seeing her the previous week. But the Rock and Phil didn't really notice that Kira was missing. "So... when is your next boxing match?" Rock asked Phil.

Phil was the best boxer in his division back home. He would never try his hand at wrestling. Maybe in the future, but boxing was more his cup of tea. "In two months. It's against Garth. That punk caught me a good one last time."

"But you still won," Rock replied.

"But not without some parting gifts. Like a concussion and bruised ribs. Kept me out of the ring for weeks. So you're coming right?" Phil asked.

"The Rock wouldn't miss it." The two men looked around and noticed something. "Where is your sister?"

Phil turned and looked behind her. He sighed. "Not here. And probably getting into trouble."

Rock shook his head and opened the door to their locker room. Phil walked in and his father walked in after him.

On the other side of the backstage area, Kira was wandering. She had gotten really good at it in her second day there. She had gotten away from the masculinity in her family without notice. She looked at the watch on her phone. "Right about now," she whispered.

She was talking about when they would realize that she wasn't following them like they thought. She smiled and continued to walk around backstage. She walked passed a familiar face. "Hey, Shelton," Kira said.

"What's up, Kira? Getting into trouble again?" Shetlton asked with a smile.

"It's a little too early for that," she replied. "Actually, I promised my dad that I wouldn't get into trouble today."

Shelton and Kira looked up when they heard three voices approaching them. "Well, here is your chance to keep your promise. I have to go and get ready for my match," Shelton said and he walked off.

Kira walked in the direction of the voices. Not that she wanted to, but she needed to go that way to get to her locker room. "Is Little Rock lost?" Triple H said.

"You know, it's a good thing that you are stupid, because I would feel really bad if I did something to offend you," she said raising the middle finger.

Triple H became livid. Batista held him back. "Hunter, let it go. She is like a third your size," he said.

"I should go," Kira said and walked passed them.

Kira was almost at her locker room when she ran into someone else. She looked up and saw that it was Trish. Trish huffed. "Out of my way, little girl. I am on my way to my match. You are looking at the new WWE Women's Champion."

"I wouldn't count on it," Kira replied.

"You would choose Lita over me?" Trish asked.

"I would choose her over you any day."

"Are you a lesbian?"

"Are you?" Kira shot back. "Stupid questions deserve either stupid answers or more stupid questions. And if you are, sorry, I don't swing that way. I haven't met Lita yet, but I have met you. But I hope she kicks your ass."

Trish stepped up to Kira. Trish went to slap Kira in the face, but Kira ducked. "You know what," Trish started, "I don't have time for this. I have a championship to win."

"You do that."

Trish walked passed Kira. Kira stuck her foot and and Trish stumbled a little. Kira laughed and walked toward her locker room. She knocked on the door and her brother answered it. "Where have you been?" Phil asked.

"Walking toward the locker room."

"What did you do now?"

"You really don't give me too much credit," Kira said and walked into the room. The door closed.

"I guess that Kira has already broken her promise to her dad. Up next on RAW, the Women's Championship is put on the line," JR said.

**I hope that this chapter was to everyone's liking. Well... please review and I will try to update soon. Thanks to all those who are still reading this story.**


End file.
